In order to continually improve physical standards of living for greater number of people, it is necessary to achieve more results with fewer resources. Therefore there is the tendency towards building and manufacturing smaller-scale products due to the desire for size efficiency. Most recently, scientists have learned that not only electronic devices, but also mechanical devices, may be miniaturized and batch-fabricated, promising the same benefits to the mechanical world as integrated circuit technology has given to the electronic world.
Acid-catalysed polymerisation of saccharides is a well-known phenomenon which is described in numerous general articles, books and patents.
Polydextrose is commercially available and all of these polydextrose products include a variety of residual compounds such as glucose, sorbitol, citric acid and other compounds which contribute to the taste, colour, and caloric value. Low molecular weight compounds such as 1,6-anhydroglucose and 5-hydroxymethylfurfural contribute a bitter taste and off-flavour.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,165 discloses that polymers useful as low-calorie food ingredients can be prepared by heating dextrose or maltose, optionally with a minor amount of a polyol, in the presence of edible polycarboxylic acid catalysts under reduced pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,794 discloses various kinds of foods containing same.
In the wake of this important disclosure, further development and research is concentrated on overcoming the sour and/or bitter taste observed in the products according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,165 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,794.
E.g., WO 98/41545 discloses methods for preparing polysaccharides by reacting glucose or glucose containing materials with a polyol in the presence of mineral acids such as phosphoric, hydrochloric and/or sulphuric acid. According to this disclosure, the low levels of catalyst as suggested therein lead to minimal or no off-flavors and little color formed during the course of the reaction. The methods disclosed in this document may comprise further purification methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,082 describes a process for obtaining highly pure water-soluble polydextrose by separation. The water-soluble polydextrose contains considerable amounts of di-, tri- and tetrasaccharides. The products according to this disclosure are reported to not have a bitter aftertaste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,500 describes a continuous method for preparing a randomly-bonded polysaccharide.
In general, the benefits of miniaturized systems have been recognized but there is still a need for further developing the use of these systems in reactions for preparing polycondensates, such as polydextrose.